Pink Panther and Pals Characters
Find sources: "Pink Panther and Pals" – news · newspapers · books · scholar · JSTOR (June 2013) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Pink Panther and Pals PinkPantherandPals.jpeg Genre Comedy Slapstick Created by Friz Freleng (characters: The Pink Panther and The Ant and the Aardvark) Voices of Kel Mitchell Eddie Garvar Alex Nussbaum Theme music composer Henry Mancini (arranged by David Ricard) Composer(s) David Ricard Country of origin United States Original language(s) English No. of episodes 26 (78 segments) (list of episodes) Production Executive producer(s) David J. Corbett Isam S. Ayoubi Walter Mirisch For Cartoon Network: Alice Cahn, Richard Rowe, and Peter Kilcommons Producer(s) Randa Ayoubi Kerry Valentine (supervising producer) Running time 21 minutes (whole) 7 minutes (segments) Production company(s) Desert Panther Production Mirisch-Geoffrey-DePatie-Freleng- Rubicon Studios MGM Television Distributor MGM Worldwide Television Distribution Release Original network Cartoon Network Original release March 7 – August 23, 2010 Chronology Preceded by The Pink Panther Pink Panther and Pals is an American animated television series and is a modern adaptation of the classic DePatie-Freleng Pink Panther shorts from the 1960s. The program was produced for Cartoon Network by Desert Panther Production and Rubicon Studios in association with Mirisch-Geoffrey-DePatie-Freleng and MGM Television, and premiered on the channel on March 7, 2010, both in HD and SD. Like the classic cartoon show, the programme is composed of two se ven-minute Pink Panther shorts and a seven-minute Ant and the Aardvark short in between, retaining the main characters in both shorts though with some changes. Season 1 (2010): 26 episodes Pink Up The Volume, Zeus Juice, A Pink N Stormy Night Pink Hi-Tops, Land of the Gi-Ants, Pink Thumb Pink Magic, Party Animals, Pink N Putt Pinxillated, Zoo Ruse, The Spy Wore Pink Remotely Pink, I Didn't See That Coming, Pink Party Of One Pink Pool Fool, The Aardvark's New Moves, Mighty Pinkwood Tree Pink Suds And Clean Duds, Dog Daze, Pink Panther Show Cleanliness Is Next To Pinkness, And Baby Makes Three, Pinkazoic Era Pinkaroni Pizza, Find Your Own Ant, Gold, Silver, Bronze, And Pink Life In The Pink Lane, Mitey Blue, Wild Pinkdom Knights In Pink Armor, Grampy's Visit, Itching To Be Pink Pink Pink Pink Pink, Spaced Out/Shop, Pink Spree Pinkbeard, One Small Step For Ant, Chilled To The Pink The Pink Is In The Mail, Aard Fu, Pinks Peak And Not A Drop To Pink, Ant-Arctic, Pink On The Canvas Pink Or Consequences, Z Is For Aardvark, Pink Me Out To The Ballgame Make Pink Not War, Pick A Caardvark, Pink Stink Pink Trek, One Too Many Chefs, Pink Kahuna Enchanted Pinkdom, Eli The Aardvark, Stop-Pink For Directions Frosted Pink, Aardvark, Pink! Pow! Kaboom! A Fairly Pink Pumpkin, If Wishes Were Ants, Pink On The Hoof The Pink, The Bad, And The Ugly, Anti-Ant Trance, Shorely Pink Pink On The Pitch, Happy Hunting, Catching Forty Pinks A Pinker Tomorrow, Awful Aardvark, Pinkular Mechanics Note-Ably Pink, Quittin Time, Astro Pink A Pink In Time, Shutter Bugged, Reel Pink Category:TV series Category:Television series by MGM Television Category:MGM Category:The Pink Panther shorts